


First Drink

by Prisca



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Daryl remembers the good times he had spent together with his brother





	First Drink

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: first drink (175 words)

Daryl stared at the glass with the golden liquid in his hands. He closed his eyes, took in the smell of the cheap whiskey, he had found in the basement of the empty farmhouse. 

Suddenly it felt as if the time was turned back. He was twelve years old again, hiding in the old barn of the neighbors together with Merle. His brother. Always so tough. He had stolen the whiskey from their father, not caring what the man would do, if he would find out.

Suddenly nervous Daryl had watched him taking a sip before he reached out the bottle to him. Up to now, this brother had always treated him like a baby; had even laughed about him when he had asked him for a cigarette. Daryl didn't know what had happened that he suddenly had attracted Merle's attention. But he could care less; it just felt great.

:::

Daryl opened his eyes again and raised his glass.  
„To Merle,“ he murmured.  
„I'm sorry that I've never told you how much I've loved you.“

**Author's Note:**

> written for fic_promptly (Dreamwidth)


End file.
